littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Loeffing Boulevard
'Level 1' No Hero Required if Troll Cyborgs are available Suggestions: Berserker lvl 7 'HP: 725 Attack: 13' Defense: 2 Spell:' Scourge of Doom, Blue Blast, Mystical Blast' Units:' Archangel LVL2, Priest LVL3, Mage LVL3, Troll Cyborg LVL2, Shaman LVL2' Unit Losses:' None' 'Level 2' 'Level 3' 'Level 4' 'Level 5' 'Level 6' Hero Used: Succubus '''(lvl 7, HP790, ATK 26, DEF 5) Units level: '''Iron wheel LVL 2, Priest LVL 4, Mage LVL 4, Archangel LVL 1, Shaman LVL 2 Unit Losses: The 4 mages at first column. i really need a formation for behmoth! im at level 25. ' Untitled 5.jpg|loeffing boulevard 6 ' 'Level 7' 'Level 8' Hero Used: No Units Level:' Iron Wheel LVL2, Priest LVL3, Mage LVL3, 'Archangel LVL1, Shaman LVL2,TrollLVL6 Unit Losses:' A Lot - 'I can CONFIRM that work, I loss everything except 1 Iron Wheel ! Hero Used: Berserker (lvl 7, HP1045, ATK 41, DEF 6) Units level: Iron wheel LVL 2, Priest LVL 5, Mage LVL 5, Archangel LVL 2, Shaman LVL 3, Footman LVL 3 Unit Losses: First two Rows plus two Archangels 'Level 9' *Hero Used: Succubus Stars 3 Unit Levels:' '''Iron Wheel: LV3 - Priest: LV4 - Archer: LV3 - Shaman: LV3 - Troll Cyborg: LV2 Unit Losses: 0 *Hero Used: '''Berserker' Stars: 3 Unit Levels: Footman: LV6 - Troll: LV6 - Mage: LV6 - Priest: LV4 - Archer LV5 - Iron Wheel: LV3 - Shaman: LV2 Unit Losses: 4 Footman & 4 Troll *Hero Used: Behemoth Stars: 3 Unit Levels: Footman: LV6 - Troll: LV6 - Mage: LV6 - Priest: LV4 - Archer LV5 - Iron Wheel: LV3 - Shaman: LV2 Unit Losses: 4 Footman & 4 Troll 'Level 10' 'Level 11' *Hero Used: Berserker Stars: 3 Unit Levels: Footman: LV6 - Troll: LV6 - Mage: LV6 - Priest: LV4 - Archer LV5 - Iron Wheel: LV3 - Shaman: LV2 Unit Losses: 4 Footman *Hero Used: Behemonth Stars: 3 Unit Levels: Footman: LV6 - Troll: LV6 - Mage: LV6 - Priest: LV4 - Archer LV5 - Iron Wheel: LV3 - Shaman: LV2 Unit Losses: 4 Footman, 4 Troll *Hero Used: Berserker HP 870 Hero Attack 46,0 range 2.0 Hero Armor 6.0 Stars: 3 Unit Levels: Cyborg LV2 - Mage LV6 - Priest LV5 - Archer LV4 - Iron Wheel LV3 - Shaman LV2 Unit losses: 1 Cyborg 'Level 12' *Hero Used: Succubus '''(lvl 7, HP840, ATK 27, DEF 5) Units level: '''Iron wheel LVL 2, Priest LVL 5, Troll LVL 5, Archer LVL 3, Archangel LVL 2, Shaman LVL 2 Unit Losses: 6 Troll, 4 Archer *Hero Used: Berserker Stars: 3 Unit Levels: Footman: LV6 - Troll: LV6 - Mage: LV6 - Priest: LV4 - Archer LV5 - Iron Wheel: LV3 - Shaman: LV2 Unit Losses: 4 Footman, 4 Troll, 2 Priest, 2 Archer, Hero *Hero Used: Behemoth Stars: 3 Unit Levels: Footman: LV6 - Troll: LV6 - Mage: LV6 - Priest: LV4 - Archer LV5 - Iron Wheel: LV3 - Shaman: LV2 Unit Losses: 4 Footman, 4 Troll, 2 Priest, 2 Archer, Hero 'Level 13' 'Level 14' 'Level 15' 'Level 16' Hero Used: Berserker lvl 7 (HP: 1085 Attack: 40' Defense: 5) – No Expensive Items'' Spell Used: Scourge of Doom, Fire Blast, Sorrow Smash''' Units Level:' Iron Wheel LVL2, Priest LVL4, Mage LVL5, Archangel LVL2, Shaman LVL3' Unit Losses:' '''Mage - 16, Priest - 2, '''Archangel -1, '''Shaman - 1 'Level 17' 'Level 18' *Hero Used: '''Berserker' Stars: 3 Unit Levels: Troll Cyborg : LV62 - Mage: LV6 - Priest: LV4 - Iron Wheel: LV3 - Shaman: LV2 Unit Losses: 2 Troll Cyborg, & 4 Priest Didnt work at all not even a little, also how is your tc lv 62^^^ No Hero Survived with 3 Wolf Rider + 3 Priests 'Level 19' *Hero Used: Berserker Stars: 3 Unit Levels: Footman: LV6 - Troll: LV6 - Mage: LV6 - Priest: LV4 - Archer LV5 - Iron Wheel: LV3 - Shaman: LV2 Unit Losses: 4 Footman, & 4 Troll *Hero Used: Succubus Stars: 3 Unit Levels: TC: LV6 - Mage: LV5 - Priest: LV4 - Archer LV6 - Iron Wheel: LV3 - Shaman: LV2 - Archangle: LV1 Unit Losses: 6 Prist, 2 Mage 'Level 20' Hero Used: Berserk '''(lvl 8, HP1125, ATK 44, DEF 6) Units level: '''Priest LVL 5, Mage LVL 5, Archangel LVL 2, Shaman LVL 3, 'Troll LVL6, 'Footman LVL 6 Unit Losses:' 8 Footmans, 4 Trolls' 'Level 21' 'Level 22' 'Level 23' Hero: Berserker 'Level 24' 'Level 25' Unit Stats: Same as the level 27 guide for Behemoth Hero Stats: Same as the level 27 guide for Behemoth Losses: 6 Trolls 'Level 26' 'Level 27' Behemoth Formation Losses: 4 Trolls, 2 Footmen, 1 Mage (results may vary) Stars: 3 Unit Levels: Footmen 6, Troll 4, Mage 5, Iron Wheel level 2, Shaman 3 Hero Stats: Entire Tier 3 (Wily's) set. Total 1315 HP, 35 Attack, 10 Defense. * If your Hero doesn't have enough health or defense to stand all the attacks, you can put a Priest in the empty spot behind your Hero, though it may end up dying. * The purpose for the Footmen behind the Hero is to soak up the Iron Wheel attacks so it doesn't kill your Mages or Iron Wheel B. * If your Trolls are not strong or you're really really worried, you can put Trolls in the other empty spaces (above and below Hero) 'Level 28' Behemoth Formation Losses: 2 Footmen, 1 Priest Stars: 3 Unit Levels: Footmen 6, Troll 4, Mage 5, Iron Wheel level 2, Shaman 3 Hero Stats: Entire Tier 3 (Wily's) set. Total 1315 HP, 35 Attack, 10 Defense. 'Level 29' 'Level 30' 'Level 31' ' '''This is the formation i used to defeat lvl 31 i used 2 strong spells but as you can see my troops are not fully upgraded -malandrin2011 listed formation didn't work for me, For: Berserker/Behemoth Spell: Air Bash For: Succubus For: Succubus (3 stars) (attack 30, defense 5 unicorn set plus heart of gold, no spells needed) shaman IW IW archer mage troll footman shaman IW IW archer mage troll footman shaman Hero Hero archer mage troll footman shaman Hero Hero archer mage troll footman shaman IW IW archer mage troll footman shaman IW IW archer mage troll ? footman Shaman Lv 4 Iron Whell Lv 2 Archer, Mage, Troll and Footman Lv 6 Lost footman and trolls, this formation should still be effective with troll and footman at a lower level since the mages being a high level is the most important part of the lineup. 'Elite/Boss Level Drops''' Behemoth *Magic Stone *Life Gem *Willy's Club - 3 fragments *Willy's Number 8 Jersey - 3 fragments *Willy's Helmet - 3 fragments *Willy's Shoulder Pads - 3 fragments *Willy's Wristbands - 3 fragments *Helmet of Bashnig *Hammer of Bashing *Armor of Bashnig *Spaulders of Bashnig *Wristbands of Bashnig Berserker *Magic Stone *Life Gem *Red Cap of Madness *Crazy Plunger - 3 fragments *Crazy Suspenders *Crazy Shoulder Pads - 3 fragments *Crazy Mittens - 3 fragments *Mask of Shadows *Shadow Blade *Shadow Armor *Shadow Shoulders - 8 fragments *Shadow Claws Category:Adventures Category:Adventure Mode